


A Little Date

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dragons, Homosexuality, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, M/M, Magical Creatures, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Cuddling, New York, New York City, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pennsylvania, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Slash, Spanking, United States, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	A Little Date

Coby David Nelson was not your average everyday Pennsylvanian boy. Though of course to be fair pretty much every human is unique from the others in some way, except Coby is unique in a way that not many others are. For starter's, he's a skinny boy living in Philadelphia with dark brown hair which he managed to get blonde highlights for, with said hair complimenting his green eyes. For clothing he typically chooses to wear a purple t-shirt underneath a greenish-biege hooded jacket, and black skinny jeans over tight white brief underwear while finishing his look with purple/white tennis shoes. While he had a good youthful and cute appearance -especially considering he was still in his early teen years-, one of his best features was his very round, tight and succulent bubbly rear which skinny jeans really managed to show off. Ironically though, Coby is a very shy and insecure person who doesn't like to show off very often despite having souch a fine and round behind. And while Coby for the most part was a guy who liked to keep his friend circle small, there was a reason for that: he wasn't like any other teenager. For one, he's not even a true full human, even though he looks exactly like one. Rather, he can transform into a Wyvern, a type of magical creature. He was, in his Wyvern form, a purple reptilian with his wings replacing his arms and also with the ability to shoot lighting breath, but there's another thing that made him unique even besides that, though that will have to be shown rather than explained. For you see, at the moment, Coby was in his human form just laying in his bed just waking up from a normal night's sleep in his Pennsylvania home, when he looked out the window and saw the beautiful appearance of the sun rising up to create the daytime. He liked the visuals of it all.

Suddenly, though Coby's cellphone starts ringing while it rested on the endtable near his bed. He picked it up and answered it as swiftly as he could:

"Hello?"

"Coby, Coby! Are you there!"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I'm glad I reached you, look...I'm in trouble, some trolls are hunting me down and I don't know if I lost them"

"I think you can handle them, why do you-"

"They have sphinx hair on their hands."

"Oh........."

"Yes! So you need to get over here like NOW!"

"Where are you!?"

"I'm uhhh", and then there was a pause as the boy who was calling tried to see where he was.

"Well?!"

"Right now, I'm in Magus Bazaar...I'm trying to lose them on the crowd; meet me at the main entrance", the Magus Bazaar of course was a secret location hidden in New York city where many of it's magical creatures lived and shopped in without the threat of humans finding out they're there.

"Okay, I'm coming right up."

"Thanks, I'll try to live until you show up!"

"Please do", Coby hangs up the phone, hides into a corner so he can take his wyvern form, and heads out to the place where the caller boy said he would be. While he was flying, Coby just couldn't help but imagine the worst case scenarios that could happen, but he had to shook it up and keep focused.

"No! I have to remain positive, Jake is one of the strongest person I know, he'll fend off until I arrive; I know it", he thought as he tried to keep the worst case scenarios out of his head. Jake, of course, was the boy who called, and he was very important to Coby and in Coby's life. Coby wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to Jake. Some time later, he managed to arrived at Central Park undetected and used one of the trees to enter Magus Bazaar's main entrance. He was looking around in panic, hoping to see Jake, until he saw something which made him both shocked and relieved at the same exact time.

It was his boyfriend, Jake Long, the boy who called; in his usual calm and laid-back demeanor and holding a bouquet of roses: His black hair with green highlights shined a little in the light hitting him from the sky, and he was leaning by a wall with his legs crossed a bit. He had on his usual red jacket, blue jean shorts, and blue/grey sneakers. He was an Asian-American dragon, but he was currently in his human form. But most of all he was smiling at Coby. Coby didn't know what to think, but indeed, that was his boyfriend, Jake. The thing which made him and Jake truly unique, was their homosexual relationship. ou see, dragons and wyverns don't precisely get along due to rivalries from ancient times, but Jake and Coby's case was different: Jake never really hated Coby. He remembered when Coby briefly came to his school in New York temporarily and they worked together on some school assignments. Jake did initially hurt Coby when they met in their magical forms, but he was extremely remorseful about it when he learned who he hurt. Ever since then, they've been in a steady relationship. As shown by right now, with Jake holding that boquet of roses while waiting for Coby at the entrance of the Magus Bazaar. Jake spotted him, he made him turn and presents him with the bouquet, but Coby decides to give him a light slap on his cheeks

"Ow!", Jake exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You made me think you were in trouble!"

"Well, if I told you that I wanted a spontaneous date tonight, you'll probably say no...I have to see you somehow"

"But you worried me so much, what if they wanted to kill you? what if I end up ignoring you when you play this 'Boy that Cried Wolf' routine?", he turns back, folding up his arms and pouting. Jake raises an eyebrow at this display, but he knew how to sway him; Jake started to use his charms...

"Baby, come on, you know the am-drag would never be in any real danger like that", Jake said as he neared Coby and began trying to sway him back, "I'm the mack daddy, remember?"

"It's not gonna work, I'm mad at you" Coby kept pouting.

"C'mon", Jake continued, "You know you can't stay mad at this face!"

"Stop, I'm angry..." but then Jake sweeps him off and Coby instinctively holds tight of Jake as the two were dancing tango. The Chinese-American is passing his hand through Coby's cheek. 

"Are you still mad at me?", Jake asked in a captivating tone that made Coby blush.

"Y-y-yes, I am.", Coby said, trying to hide his blush.

"Heheh, I don't think you really are.", Jake said in a little teasing tone, laughing a little bit. "Or at least, not for long."

"Hmmm...where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, just don't lie to me this time."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Jake, you're unbelievable"

"Hahaha.",Jake took Coby by the hand and Coby grabbed the bouquet of roses and the two went off to their destination; the wyvern saw that Jake took Coby to the Jade Willow Inn. 

"I never knew there was a place like this on the Magus Bazaar" Coby said as he saw the place, smiling of surprise. Jake just said with a smile of his own:

"Well I've been around here more times than you have, so I got around."

"I can see that...so this is where're going to get our date?"

"Yep, sure is", Jake said, "If you still wanna, o'course."

"Well..since you brought me here all the way from my home, I guess I have no choice", Coby responded, this time he was faking being upset.

"Awww, why you gotta put it like that?"

"Because I'm still mad" Coby pouted, but it wasn't as convincing as before. Either way, Jake remained confident, and with his usual confident smile he said:

"Well we'll just see how long that stays while we're on oru date, c'mon."

 

"Fine."

"Just follow the am-drag.", Jake was guiding Coby to the entrance of the inn, Coby was looking like he was grumpy but in his mind, he was thinking something else...

"Jake's right, I can't stay mad it him, he's too sexy cute for that", he thinks, "Ugh, why do I love him so much? Just what is he up to really?", Coby was still on his thoughts and while he was being dragged by his boyfriend, he found himself on the entrance on one of the rooms. He then asked:

"Jake, where are we going again?"

"To our room here!"

"Our room?"

"Yeah, for privacy", and of course Jake added a wink at the end of that statement.

"Oh boy...don't tell me", Coby comments with a blush on his face as Jake opens the door of the room as the wyvern was suddenly finding himself amazed. The room was pretty cozy with one king-sized bed and it's own bathroom and there was a table arranged for dinner. Coby was impressed by the fancy look of this royal suite-styled room, and he let out an impressed "W-wow..."

"Hehehe.." Jake smirked "I knew you'd like this setup, baby."

"I...I...I give up", Coby said, "You shouldn't have arranged all that for me."

"Why not?"

"Well...I don't think I deserve all this attention."

"Coby, of course you do! You have no idea how much you deserve it."

"Why? How?"

"It's gonna be a long answer", Jake said, "But I guess I'll have to say the whole thing.", and then he began to basically spill his love for Coby all out: "Coby Nelson, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend like you...", he began with, "I honestly can't name one single reason why I love you so much, so I'll just have to list every one of them."

"OK?"

"First off, you managed to bring me joy when I needed it the most."

"I do?"

"Oh yes, definitely; I don't care if we're suppose to be rivals, you're one of the kindest and sweetest persons I ever knew, I protect you and you protect me."

"That's only because I don't want to see you hurt."

"And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much, Coby."

"Jake..."

"Yeah?" Coby didn't say any words, he just slumped into Jake's arms; hugging him tightly. Jake didn't say any words either, he just smiled warmly, hugged Coby, and patted him on the back.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Jake asked

"I don't even remember why I was mad at the first place" Coby responded, a response which made Jake grin with happiness.

"Now come on, our dinner's gonna get cold" Jake said

"OK", and with those words, Coby was led by Jake to the dinner table, where the two's meal was prepared just for them to eat it together.

"Are you hungry?"

"Now that you ask, yes I am."

"Hehe, you're gonna love this."

"Okay, I sure hope so.", The two boys sat on the dinner table and he could saw that the dinner plates were covered by a silver platter. "W-w-wow!", was Coby's response. It was a home-baked lasagna with parmesan cheese and marinara sauce, a caesar salad and brownies for desert. "Looks......delicious!"

"Hehe, I knew you'll like it...I made it all by myself."

"Something tells me that Spud helped you."

"What makes ya say that, baby?", Jake answered with.

"You're not precisely the best cook."

"Well you don't know, I'm full of surprises!" 

"I'll take your word for it", and with those words Coby started to eat his lasagna, Jake sitting down right infront of him of course.

"Mmmmmm, this tastes good."

"Glad to hear that."

"You really are surprising!"

"Heheh, yeah, I know I am, baby.", And the two boys continue their dinner; Coby was definitely enjoying the meal that Jake prepared for both of them, knowing a better side of his boyfriend: his sweet side. "Enjoying your meal?" Jake asked as Coby was now digging his caesar salad. His mouth full, Coby just happily nodded and didn't really have much of a chance to speak. "It's just so cute to see you like that, just save a little for dessert" Jake said to Coby. 

"Oh stop it, Jake", Coby replied with a smile and laugh, which again Jake found completely adorable.

"Nope"

"Nope what?"

"I'm not gonna stop to spoil you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I dunno, it's hard to resist spoiling such a cute little thing like you."

"Hehehe"

Later, the two boys started eating their brownie for dessert, Coby was enjoying as noticed that Jake got a little smudge of chocolate near his mouth.

"Oh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a little something on your mouth."

"I do?"

"Here" Coby was getting close to Jake, he hovered to his mouth a little, seeming like he was ready to kiss his dragon boyfriend, but he took the handkerchief and clean it up and went back to his table and continuing to enjoy his brownie. Jake was a little dissappointed that's what Coby went with, but of course he still had many ideas in his head regardless. Incase one couldn't tell, he had intended for Coby to kiss him. "Mmmm, I just can't enough of this brownie" Coby said in delight. Later, the two boys have finished their dinner and sighed in satisfaction.

"So", Jake said with a smile, "Was that a good dinner or what?"

"Heheh, it was wonderful, Jake. Really, really wonderful.", Jake then however stood up and his was on his way to the room's bathroom.

"Where are you going, Jake?", Coby asked.

"To the bathroom, baby", Jake said, "I'll be right back." Jake closed the door of the bathroom, and while Coby waited he was started to take his clothes off, at the point that he was only wearing his white briefs. This was basically him putting his real plan into action, of course. The bathroom door opened soon though, and with that happening Jake came walking out to start iniating the plan which was in his head. 

"Looks like someone was ready" Jake chirped in, though Coby was surprised more with what the dragon is wearing.

"J-J-Jake....", he said, with a very deep and intense blush developing on his face as his jaws dropped at the sight of Jake. The Chinese-American was wearing a red and yellow G-string, with a red dragon design on the front crotch area, and of course being a G-string there was basically only a extremely tiny piece of material in his ass crack connecting to it, the cheeks were fully exposed, even more than with a thong.

"What's the matter" Jake said striking a little pose "Like what you see?", Coby couldn't help but keep his expression of jaws dropped, face blushing, and mouth drooling. Jake got into bed and grabbed Coby's face with a hand. Coby just let Jake do all the work at this point, basically, he was too surprised and aroused by what Jake was wearing to do anything himself. "Hope your hungry for more?"

 

"M-m-more?", Coby said, nervous but clearly turned on.

"Oh yeah", Jake answered, "Alot more." The dragon boy starts to massage the bulge of Coby's briefs after undoing Coby's pants. The caucasian did nothing to stop them from promptly falling down. As Jake massaged his crotch though, he let out some pleasured sounds from his mouth, which Jake loved to hear.

"Jake", Coby moaned, "Hold up a little."

"Be quiiiick.", Jake let out in response.

"On what?"

"I think you knoooow."

"OK then", Jake was about to take Coby's briefs, but all of the sudden; the wyvern wrestled him and pinned the Chinese-American boy on the bed.

"Woah!", Jake replied in surprise as Coby had him pinned down. He didn't know Coby could get so fiesty like that, but he liked it.

"You dragons are so proud", Coby teased, "Now I'll show you what we Wyverns can do.", Coby started to rake Jake's back with his nails at the point he stopped by Jake's butt. Jake moaned with every single moment that Coby did that, enjoying it all. When Coby stopped, Jake was silent, but soon enough Coby's hands moved onto Jake's ass and went right into groping and squeezing it, Coby moaning happily enjoying the smooth feel of Jake's rear end.

"Who are you and what you did with my sweet Coby?"

"Heheheh", Coby then gave Jake's ass a smack for that cute little phrase, "He decided to get rougher."

"Eep! I don't know why but I kinda like it."

"Heh", and Coby then smirked, "You like it when I spank you?"

"Oh yes...give me more"

"As you wish", and with that Coby smacked Jake's other ass cheek just as hard as he did the other one. Jake yelped once again, but of course that just meant Coby did a good job. Some good smacks followed after, with Jake making noise with each one:

*SMACK**SMACK*SMACK*

"Ay, Coby...you", Jake said with a blush on his face as he looked into Coby's eyes.

"Me what?"

"Nothing, just...I can't believe I'm the bottom again."

"Hehehe", Coby giggled, "You have a good butt for bottoming though."

"You spank good."

"Well, that ain't a lie" Jake and Coby faced and Coby give him a big kiss before taking the G-string and started to pull it up and down Jake's cock while the wyvern started to kiss and lick behind his left ear. "A-ahhhh!", Jake let out in a moan-like whine, "Le-left eaaar."

"Oh hush", Coby said as he didn't stop, "I know you like this."

"Oh hush", Coby said as he didn't stop, "I know you like this."

"You-aaa-you're eeeeevil!"

"Heheheheh", Coby remarked, "I picked up some things."

"From wheeeeere?"

"My brothers."

"That explains a lot...aaaah"

"You're mine now,"

"Ahhhhhhh", Jake let out, "I've been yoouuurs." Coby then stopped the hand job, turned the Chinese boy around and made Jake lay on his fours, Coby started to rim Jake's hole with his reptilian tongue, moving right under the G-string's string and right into Jake's hole.

"Eeeeeep!" Jake let out from the sudden feeling of being rimmed like that. He could feel Coby's hands cup his ass while the tounge played around inside, making him go from the yelp into a "Ah-ahhh-ahhhhhhhhh."

"Hmmmmmmm" Coby moaned as he kept rimming his lover

"Damn Coby, why did you have to use your tongue?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm", Coby laughed while still rimming Jake. He didn't really answer, he just kept licking Jake's sweet, sweet hole. His tounge going deeper and deeper into it, trying to find the sweet-spot of Jake's body.

"Ooooh....oooooh baby....Like that!"

"MmMMMMmmm, MMMMmmmmMMmmmm"

"Hehehe, aaaah, yeah lick that hole."

"MmmmMmMMMMMM, MMMMmmmmmmmmmm."

"I think it's wet enough, hurry up and take me."

"Heheh, okay, Jakey.", Coby didn't hesitate and took off his own briefs and before Jake could know it, Coby was already inside him. Coby indeed, couldn't hold it, before Jake could even look behind himself he had already pushed his cock into Jake's tight, tight ass. Jake let out a howl immediately upon the feeling of that rear being penetrated, his hands gripping the bed as his ass was soon taking in every inch of Coby's fully erect cock.

"Nhggggh, fuuuck" Jake grunted "You really know how to make an entrance."

"Heheh, you show me how all the time."

"You're the best student I could ever had."

"And you're the best teacher ever."

"Hehehe" with that, the wyvern started to move slowly inside Jake, biding his time so his member can explore Jake's inner walls. Jake bit his lips and clenched the bed the entire time as Coby went deeper and deeper into his rear end.

"Hgnnnh" Jake grunted as he was feeling the poundings and even was biting the pillow close to his face "Daaamn, Cobyyy...keep pounding me like that."

"Oh I will Jake, I willl."That was Coby's sign to go faster inside his lover, all of the sudden Coby took Jake's body, making him stand on his ankles. Coby took Jake's face and the two keep making out while the wyvern was now jerking the dragon again on the beat of the humping. The humping itself of course going faster and faster with each and every passing second that Coby thrusted, and Jake was loving that fact as it happened to boost. "Hmmmaaah, Jaaaaake...Jaaake."

"Ahhhh, oooooh, Cooooooby."

"Jaaaake, I love you; I love you I love you I love you I love you!"

"Ahhh I love you too Coby!", Jake let out loudly, "I love you tooooo!" And without warning, Coby was starting to cum, giving the deeper thrusts and starting to fill Jake's hole. Once the cum started to be released though, they both let out:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOOOOVE YOU!", and with that Coby unleashed his last thrust, his hardest one, right into Jake's ass. The two boys were growling as the two were now shooting their loads of semen, the wyvern was exhaling lighting and Jake was exhaling fire, the fires mixed as they were started to slow down with their movements. Jake's cum was soon all over the bed shits while Coby kept filling his ass with warm, creamy cum until much of it was leaking out if not splattered on the ass cheeks. The fire and lightning mixing served to intensify the scene even more than it was already on it's own. The two boys were now slumped on the bed, with Coby tightly hugging Jake from behind, with his cock still corked inside his lover.

"Did...did I did good?" Coby asked on a soft tone.

"Oh you?", Jake said, panting before answering, "You did GREAT."

"Turn around, I want to see you."

"Heheh, don't have to tell me twice", and Jake did exactly as Coby wanted, with a big smile on his face too. Jake's hole was now 'free' and leaking Coby's cum. Quite alot of that cum, too. Definitely not a small amount..

"You want to know a secret?"

"Sure"

"I was never angry at you." 

"You weren't?"

"Nope."

"So what was all that drama in the entrance?"

"I was just playing 'hard to get' with you."

"Well, you got me."

"Well, you got me." Jake snickered as he gives Coby an eskimo kiss "You can be a really good actor."

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so."

"Maybe I can get into the next school play; if only I can be less nervous on a stage." 

"Well, you know I'll wanna be there to see ya."

"Really? Promise?" 

"Promise.",Coby just leaned down to kiss his dragon boyfriend again, with a sweet caring kiss

"So...tail cuddle?" Coby said as he made his tail appear, Jake nodded and made his tail appear too. The two tails made a knot and Coby cuddled on Jake's chest, hearing the heartbeats of the dragon, and loving the sound of them all the while. Jake put a hand on Coby's back and rubbed it a little as his other hand also went to Coby aswell. Coby's own arms also had one on Jake's chest and the other wrapped around his body.

"So...are we going to be here the night?" Coby asked:

"Yep...tonight is just for us"

"I'll like that" Coby let a sigh of relief "Good night, Jake"

"Night", Jake said back as the two boys started to feel tired and felt asleep; with Coby's first thought is hoping to get breakfast in bed for the two of them.


End file.
